


siegfried

by nascar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sharing a Bed, and is a part time model, but like low key, ew.., first time saying I love you, it doesnt mention this but hyuck is studying fashion, might make a second part about that, underground rapper mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar/pseuds/nascar
Summary: mark comes home again





	siegfried

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was just a dumb little thing i wrote last night i rlly hope u like it! pls read notes at the end

When Mark slips into he and his boyfriend’s shared Dorm he brings the smell of night air and the cloying sweet of artificial smoke.

 

The burning pulse that had filled him up just an hour before was long gone and replaced with a simple longing for sleep and the warmth of Donghyuck’s palms.

 

Night shows were something electric for Mark, the thrill of a crowd and the buzz in his throat were just short of addicting. There was a peculiar power in being just a face behind a hood, just you, your words and a dirty beat. It was the closest to seeing God Mark had ever been. A glowing entity of night and man. 

 

But when it was over and the crowds had dispersed and Mark had an eleven a.m modern lit class, there were other ways to touch God. Like the warmth at the base of Donghyuck’s throat and the comfort of their shared bed.

 

When Mark’s eyes adjust to the light he can make out his boyfriend’s small shape curled into their bed, still in his sweats and socks, with Mark’s hoodie pulled up to his chin. 

 

The moon tugs the tides of Mark’s heart a little higher until a few drops slosh over the edges of his ribs and he sighs.

 

He toes off his shoes and unravels the layers of thick hoodies and jean jackets, dropping it all on the floor where Donghyuck is sure to complain about it tomorrow, before padding over to the bed.

 

His near freezing hands slip under the folded blanket at the foot of the bed, unravelling the soft fabric and pulling it over Donghyuck’s shoulders. His cold fingers skirt over the younger’s jaw, eliciting a syrupy noise of discontent in the back of Donghyuck’s throat, his eyebrows drawing close together. 

 

Before Mark can pull away a soft hand holds his own in a vice like grip. Mark will never get over how such a sweet slumbering boy can have so much strength in one hand. 

 

“Did you win?” his boyfriend mumbles into his pillow, almost incoherent. Mark softens in his grip. 

 

“Yeah,” he admits quietly, sitting down on the side of the bed with his back pressed to Donghyuck’s warm stomach. 

 

“Mm’ good,” Donghyuck drawls, without opening his eyes. “Cuddle me then champ, i’ve been waiting.” 

 

Mark swallows, the nickname doing little good for his praise-driven, sleep hungry mind.

 

Even with half his brain asleep, Donghyuck seems to pick up on the half second of awkward silence from Mark and opens his mouth again to ruin Mark’s life a little more tonight, “Stop drooling and be a good boy, im cuddle deprived.”

 

If Mark weren’t so whipped he’s have smacked the younger. 

 

When Mark is finally nestled against Donghyuck’s side underneath the thick blanket, he thinks, this is where he belongs. The curves in Donghyuck’s fingers fit right into the grooves of Mark’s abdomen and the juncture between Mark’s neck and shoulder are perfectly Donghyuck shaped. Mark thinks his heart is a little Donghyuck shaped as well. 

 

Just when Mark thinks Donghyuck is asleep the younger turns and nuzzles his nose into Mark’s neck, “I missed you,” he whispers, voice grainy while mouthing over the soft spot below Mark’s ear. His warm breath makes Mark shiver. 

 

Mark twists his head awkwardly to look down at Donghyuck. His newly dyed auburn hair is rumpled and his lips look soft and sleep swollen. Mark’s hand comes up to catch the smaller boy’s chin in a gentle hold and tilts his face up. “I missed you too, Hyuck.”

 

Donghyuck’s breath catches there and Mark’s thumb gravitates towards the corner of his mouth. The skin there is soft and the curve of his lips is pouty in an oddly irresistible way.

 

All it takes is the slightest pressure against the center of his lips and Mark’s thumb is dipping inside, revelling at how easy the boy opens up for him. 

 

Mark stares, transfixed, as he presses his thumb down into the slick warmth. Donghyuck’s eyes stay half lidded and he peers up at Mark through silky lashes. 

 

Something shifts in Mark’s chest at the sight and suddenly he’s retreating, his thumb slipping out and coating Donghyuck’s lower lip in shiny spit. Donghyuck must feel it too because a dark flush creeps up his face and darkens his eyes. 

 

“I love you,” he murmurs against Mark’s thumb, lips brushing up against the skin like a little heart beat, and kissing it right after just to turn Mark’s brain into a mess of stuttering, gushing heat.

 

“Yeah?” Mark smiles lopsided, his heart shudders off the cold slough of winter and blossoms into something new. 

 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck repeats, quieter this time. Leaning into where Mark is tenderly stroking the red of Donghyuck’s cheekbone. 

 

And for the second time that night, Mark touches grace. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> ive been struggling financially lately and havent been able to write as much as id like so please [read this](https://nascar.carrd.co/#commissions) if youd be interested in requesting fics from me! i really want to write more for you guys. thank u guys for being so supportive of me and i hope you liked this update! feel free to shoot me a question through cc if you have any
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/6onghyuck) \+ [cc](http://curiouscat.me/nascars)


End file.
